Where Do We Go From Here?
by PyroTheWereCat
Summary: Post Good Plus Ending - SH1. Harry and Cybil have made it out of Silent Hill alive. After recovering in the hospital, Cybil demands to be a part of Harry's life. With the threat of the cult still looming, can Harry resist Cybil's charms? For Quacki3.


A/N: This was written for Quacki3 on DeviantART. Sorry it took so fricken long.

_We ran for the portal, Otherworld crumbling around us. I was so tired...I didn't think my legs could carry me all the way to the glowing light. I could hear Cybil behind me, in worse shape than I was. She was so strong...If I let her down now I would never forgive myself. The ceiling of the cavern began to collapse. My heart missed a beat. We were so close...but it seemed Silent Hill didn't want us to leave. I ducked, shielding the child in my arms from the cascading rocks. I thought we were dead. But when nothing hit us I risked looking up. The rocks were floating above us, stopped by the dying Alessa...Cheryl..._

_"Harry, go!" Cybil shouted. We continued running and in a brief flash of light we were back in the Fog World, on the outer rim of Silent Hill. The fog was thin now and the snow was almost gone. We ran until we reached the lake; the block on Bachman Road was now gone. The fog completely evaporated by the time we crossed Nathan Avenue and collapsed in the grass. Cybil's wound had started bleeding again but I had used all my bandages on the carousel. Her radio began to crackle with static. I could not move. The monsters were sure to kill us now. But then an authoritative female voice spoke over the white noise._

_"Bennett, come in! Bennett, this is base! Respond! Over." Breathing shallow, Cybil weakly clutched her radio. Her hands were shaking badly._

_"Bennett here," she said weakly, "I need immediate medical attention. Something...something got me. This town is overrun with wild animals. There's no one here but me and a tourist. Over."_

_"We're sending an ambulance and a few squad cars. Hang in there, officer. Over and out." I shifted the baby to one arm and reached for Cybil. She clamped her hand around mine, her pale face expressing severe pain. Her short blonde hair stuck to her clammy forehead. Though I knew she was in bad shape I smiled. Her eyes were blue again. Nothing in that town scared me more than Cybil possessed._

_"Harry," she panted, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry about Cheryl."_

_"Don't worry about that. It's over now. Help is coming." It was so hard to remember Cheryl didn't exist anymore. There was only Alessa and this baby girl. And by now Alessa was probably dead. Kaufmann didn't make it out, Dahlia was killed by the God, and Lisa was just a memory in Otherworld. _Please, _I thought, _Let Cybil live..._I heard sirens approaching. The police from Brahms had arrived. I got up carefully, so as not to disturb the baby._

_"We're over here!" I called to the paramedics, "Cy-Officer Bennett's in a bad way; you've got to help her!" The paramedics raced over with a gurney and lifted Cybil onto it. One of the other officers came and questioned me. He asked about the town, the 'animals', and the baby in my arms._

_"Is that your kid?" he asked. _No. My kid is dead.

_"Yes. Her name is Cheryl." A replacement? For Cheryl or Alessa? My Cheryl wasn't like Alessa so this girl would probably be different as well. She would not replace my daughter. Alessa had been too young to know. I didn't blame her one bit, poor kid. I wondered...Should I have told the truth and dumped the newborn on some other family? No. Alessa chose me to raise her reincarnation. I was the only who knew how. I was the only one who could protect her from Silent Hill and The Order. It had always been me..._

Harry was glad he hadn't gotten rid of Cheryl's baby things yet. He strapped the new baby into the travel pouch and set off for the Brahms General Hospital. Cybil was being released today and Harry wanted to be there. She had needed a blood transfusion and multiple stitches and stayed in the hospital for several days, nearly over a week. When Harry arrived Cybil's entire precinct had already gotten there and greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hey, it's the guy who saved Bennett!" one said in the waiting room and the whole room turned and cheered. New Cheryl was staring around with wide eyes, baffled by the noise. A nurse wheeled Cybil into the waiting room. The way she was leaned over slightly made Harry's heartbeat increase. But then she straightened with a smile and he remembered to calm down. Cybil was grinning at him.

"Looks like you're popular," she said, turning the room's attention to her.

"Bennett!" they cried, running to her. _Seems like she's one of their best officers. I wouldn't doubt it, having seen her in Silent Hill._ The group was shooed to a distance by the nurse and Harry approached. Cybil looked tired and sore but her cheeks were full of color and her blue eyes were bright. Harry smiled.

"Hey," he said, "Welcome back."

"Don't be getting any ideas, Mr. Mason," she responded, "Saving me doesn't obligate a relationship." But her eyes said something else.

"I know. But I want you in my life regardless."

"Good. I intend to help out with Cheryl and keep you in line."

"I'd appreciate it but you need to recover first." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a cop. I'll be fine." _Why do you try so hard even when you're out for the count?_ Harry wondered.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your friends. I'm really happy to see you."

"Same. Hey, gimme your address so I can come check in on you." Harry laughed. It was comforting in a way. He didn't remember how it felt to laugh. And he wondered as he casually flirted with the younger woman, _Is it too soon?_ His wife had only died four years ago. But he had no connection with her anymore that Cheryl was also dead and he felt a strong attraction to this police officer. Though they had only known each other less than a month there was that instant friendship, instant affection. Harry didn't understand it but he wanted to protect her aas well as the new Cheryl. _Protect and love..._Upon returning home he was unsure if he could do that for both of them.

Not a week later Cybil arrived at the door looking cheerful and healthy, no longer that ghostly pale and tired warrior suffering the physical tolls of Silent Hill. Harry was glad and again found himself unable to look away from the light blue of her eyes.

"Miss me?" she asked with a grin.

"You weren't gone long. I'm glad you took the time to rest but are you sure you're okay?" Cybil nodded dismissively and made her way into the living room; Harry was momentarily distracted by the natural sway of her hips.

"So how's Cheryl?" she said settling into a chair and crossing her legs.

"Still dead," Harry sighed, sitting in another chair nearby, "The baby's doing fine though." Cybil made a face.

"That's who I was talking about and I know you know that." Harry glared at the floor.

"That child is not my daughter."

"Neither was Cheryl. But you have to take care of her, just like before. Alessa trusted you with both of them. You can't let her down."

"Yes, I know." The optimistic officer clapped her hands once and stood up.

"Well, let's stop being depressed for a little while and look on the bright side!" She wandered around, inspecting everything. Harry followed her, trying not to spaz.

"Uhh, Cybil? What are you doing?"

"I have a warrant to search your house," she replied, her hand closing around the doorknob to his bedroom, "If we're going to be friends I'll want to know all about you." Harry tried to grab the doorknob to stop her opening the door but missed as she swung it open.

"Don't-!" Cybil froze, a look of horror coming over her face at the unsightly mess all over Harry's room. The only clear area was around Cheryl's crib.

"-go in," Harry finished with defeat, "I haven't had a chance to clean since before Silent Hill."

"Harry...You really need my help."

"You really don't have to..." She smiled at him, causing his breath to stick in his throat.

"I said _help_. Don't go thinking I was gonna do it by myself." _I could use some help..._Harry shrugged.

"Okay, I guess," he said, "I'll get this room alone but the kitchen also needs cleaning." Cybil flashed a thumbs-up.

"No problem! What needs to be done?" Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Umm...the floor. There's a bottle of cleaner under the sink and the mop's in the closet."

"Got it. See you in a few!" She left for the kitchen. Harry sighed and started on picking up. _What is it about her that's so attractive?_ She was nothing like his wife, almost the polar opposite. Even their appearances were opposite. So what was it? Harry briefly thought about Cybil's assets but shook himself out of it. _No, that's just wrong._ His thoughts grew so deep he didn't realize his progress on the room until it was done.

"Wow. Cybil did help." He looked over at the crib, regretting naming her Cheryl more with each passing second. _I can love Cybil, but can I love this baby?_ He frowned. _But then...I can protect this baby, but an I protect-_There was a short yelp from the kitchen. _Oh no!_ Harry raced for the sound.

"Cybil!" he cried as he swung the door open...sliding on the cleaner soaked floor and falling directly onto Cybil. The two crashed heavily to the floor.

"Uhh, Harry?" Cybil said hesitantly, "I'm fine, you know. I slid on the floor when I finished putting down the cleaner."

"Oh. Sorry." He tried to push himself off her but paused when his hand pressed against something large and soft. It took a moment to fully comprehend what had just happened. And when it registered Harry flung himself backward, blushing heavily.

"Omigod, I'm sorry!" he said, not noticing he was sitting in cleaner, "I-I didn't mean-" Cybil laughed and sat up.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "It's okay." She stood up carefully, so as not to slip again. She extended a hand to help Harry to his feet. He spaced out for a moment, staring at their joined hands in almost awe. Through the few weeks they had known each other, talked on the phone, gotten to know each other better, Harry realized this was their first intimate contact since Silent Hill. _The carousel..._Cybil remained smiling, not noticing the significance Harry saw so clearly.

"Harry? You okay?" He inwardly shook himself.

"Ye-yeah," he mumbled, "Sorry." The two slowly made their way out of the kitchen. Cybil scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Harry loved the shade of pink she turned when she blushed.

"Sooo, mind if I borrow your shower?" she asked. Harry nodded and gestured toward the bathroom.

"By all means! Go ahead! Errr, do you need any clothes?" She looked slightly more uncomfortable.

"Uhh...yeah." Cybil was quite busty and tall so it shouldn't have been too difficult for her to fit into Harry's clothes for a little while.

"It's fine, I understand."

"How about you go first? I mean, I'm just intruding here..." Harry could not resist reaching out to sweep her long blonde bangs out of her eyes, having fallen there when she was knocked down.

"It's just my pants that got messy," he said, smiling at her wide-eyed surprise, "You go ahead and take your time." She nodded and rushed off to the bathroom. Harry noted despite her mature and authoritative demeanor she was still quite young so she was probably ill-experienced in romantic relationships. _Cute..._he thought. He changed his pants and ten minutes later had clothes ready for Cybil on her way out. He tried not to peek in as he handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said closing the door quickly, "I'll be out in a minute." So Harry waited. A few minutes passed and then the door slowly opened. Harry suppressed a yelp of surprise as he took in Cybil's appearance. She was bustier than he had imagined and the top few buttons on his shirt would not close over her large chest.

"You're kinda skinny, aren't you, Harry?" she said with light-hearted embarrassment. Harry knew he was gaping stupidly (and probably sporting the beginnings of an erection) at her partially exposed breasts and shook himself.

"Uhh..." _Not working...Shit._ Unable to control his emotional attraction and testosterone jolt, Harry grabbed Cybil by the waist. Surprised by his unexpected action, Cybil gasped and lost her balance. For the second time that day the two crashed heavily to the floor. But this time Harry had no intention of getting up or letting his 'victim' up either. Primal lust had taken over the sexually deprived man's mind as he inhaled Cybil's clean scent.

"Harry..." the police officer cautioned, "Are you feeling okay? This could count as sexual assault, you know?"

"But you'll consent, won't you?" Harry himself didn't know where this was coming from. Cybil chuckled nervously.

"Harry, I like you and all but this is a bit much." She stopped talking as Harry's fingers played with the buttons on the shirt of his she was wearing.

"You'll have to forgive me, I haven't done this in over four years," he whispered huskily.

"Don't!" She half-heartedly struggled the real battle in her pale eyes. She managed to sit up but with Harry still straddling her curvy hips. The latter took the former's face in his hands and kissed her.

"Mmph!" she grunted at the sudden it didn't take long for her to respond, proving her submission to his request. In-between contact she gasped,

"Harry...not now...the baby..." In the same fashion he replied,

"She can wait...I can't..." He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. He broke away from the kiss only to pull his own shirt over his head and toss it aside. Pushing Cybil onto her back again, Harry knew he was finally in over his head.

A half an hour later the two lay on the bathroom floor still, trying to catch their breath.

"So," Cybil panted, "Where do we go from here?"

"The cult is probably going to come looking for us," Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand, "We won't be able to see each other as often. Hell, until I build up some defenses we shouldn't see each other at all."

"But what about this? What about us?" Harry hesitated.

"I love you, Cybil. I know that as a fact. But just for little while you have to pretend you don't know me. I don't want the cult going after you too." Cybil made a face.

"Hate to burst your overprotective bubble but I'm a cop. I can take care of myself."

"Cybil, really. Did you forget what we saw back in Silent Hill? Otherworld, the monsters...The Order can do almost anything!" Cybil sat up and began redressing.

"They can't do much with a bullet in their head," she grumbled, "So until you give the word to come out I hide?" Harry sat up as well and nodded.

"Just until we all settle down from this nightmare." Cybil smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Fully dressed, she stood and started to leave.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then," she said, picking up her bleach stained clothes on the way out, "I would say I love you but I can't seem to remember who you are." Harry smiled but couldn't bear to watch her walk out the door.

"Bye...Cybil..." A faint crying caught his attention. _Oh right. The baby._ He pulled on his pants and went to go take care of her. _Looks like I'm in for an extra eighteen years of child rearing. _Out the window on his way to the bedroom, Harry could have sworn he saw some sort of flying saucer but pushed the notion aside.

"Nah. Aliens don't exist."


End file.
